Accona Desert
The Accona Desert is a desertic plain located in Southern Europe, in the Northwestern regions of Italy. ''Geography The northern section of the Accona Desert is almost a barren and an inhospitable landscape. There are nothing more but a sea of Dunes, and multiple hills, and cliffs in the area along one of the main desert highways that run near the edge of the desert. A river ran through the Accona Desert and dried up in the previous centuries, (Possibly during the Jurassic Era, or Roman Empire Era). The southern area of the Accona Desert is even more desolate as you travel further south into the Accona Desert. One of the many major rivers, the Crassius River winds its way down from the Itor Highlands, through the southern part of the Accona Desert and flows down to the coast and empties somewhere into the Atlantic Ocean. This region offers one of the richest places within the borders of Southern Europe, several oil refineries sit on top of the vast deposits of crude oil. It is unknown on how long Dodger Itrora Roran Yuktobanians had his body established these refineries. During the final months of the Third World War, there were two Artemis Imperial defensive lines setup in this desolate landscape, ahead of the advancing Union League Army and Air Force, while being led by the United Federal States of America, as they pushed their way through Northern Germany, Italy, and the Normandy beaches to the very “heart” of Europe, the capital city of Paris. When the American and Union League forces reached Accona Desert in North Western Italy, they formed two pairs of fighting forces to capture the A.E defensive positions and forward airbases. History 'World War III' Having gained control of several strategically important positions in Artemis Europe during the Second European Theater in 2028, from both the Northern, Western and Southern portions of the Continent, the United States Armed Federation along side the newly established Union League Armed Forces commenced a large-scale invasion of the Accona Desert in Northwestern Italy on September 25, 2028, which is possibly the largest deployment of Union troops in the entirety of the Third World War. The invasion was divided into two parts: Operation: Sand Storm, which consisted of the raid of the enemy's main headquarters and a airfield in northern Accona, and Operation: Accona Blitz, which consisted of attacks to an oil field and airfield located in southern Accona. 'Battle of Accona' 'Operation: Sand Storm' The first pair of the Union League and American offensive ground and bomber groups is dispatched along with the 108th "Wardog" Tactical Fighter Squadron in the northern area of the Accona Desert. Their orders are to capture the European forward airbase and the European field headquarters. The Wardog Squadron was forced to cover both air and ground forces, which participated in Operation Sand Landing, at the same time. This put much strain on the Wardog pilots as they crisscrossed across the desert. The American squadron of B-52H Stratofortress (Victory Squadron), supported by A-10A Thunderbolt II aircraft was defended from relentless attacks of A.E Air Force fighters, which were operating from the near by forward deployed airbase. Union League, and American ground forces managed to make their way across the desert after the Wardog repelled waves of fighters, two Star Gunships, 14 Sky Carriers,-and an A.E formation of two Aegis Bombers. The American led Union League ground forces took the airbase’s runway and effectively shut down all air operations in the area. The American bomber squadron bombed the Artemis Imperial field headquarters and left the area in ruins. At that time, a A.E air group entered the battle area with orders to reclaim air superiority and destroy Union League ground forces. The air group consisted of two Artemis R-198s, a RC-141 Extender tanker and multiple fighters. The Wardog squadron engaged the A.E air group and destroyed all aircraft in the area. The 108th then landed at the recently captured air base and ended their operation. 'Operation: Accona Blitz' The second pair of American Led Union League offensive ground and air forces focuses on capturing the southern Accona airbase and other strategic facilities. Wardog Squadron also participated in this offensive campaign. The 108th’s task was to support the advance of two American and Union League Armored Divisions as they advanced on Artemis Empire positions. The Wardog Squadron fought off A.E fighters and engaged European ground forces; in the southern area of the battlefield, an A.E defensive position was destroyed by heavy air strikes, allowing Union League and American ground forces to continue to the oil fields. In the northern area of the battlefield, the Union League Forces were engaged by a squadron of A.E Star Gunship attack helicopters and were attacked from the rear by airborne E-41 tanks, which were dropped into the battle by A.E R-76 transport carriers. Wardog quickly destroyed these forces and struck targets on the runway and surrounding the runway at the A.E airbase. The oil fields were also secured; American forces successfully complete their mission. However, as the American and Union League ground forces began to claim the A.E facilities, a A.E Navy team consisting of one Corneilious-class frigate and one Rome-class Battleship (AIN Uproar), supported by artillery and anti-air ground forces; entered the combat zone as they followed the Crassisus River. The combined A.E team began to launch heavy artillery strike at Union League ground forces. The Wardog Squadron quickly reached the Crassisus River to destroy two A.E warships, artillery and anti-air ground forces, thus ending the battle. Trivia'' Category:Universal Locations Category:Regions in Southern Europe Category:Regions in Europe